It's Not About Me or You, But It's All About Us
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan sepasang kekasih tak bisa berkata 'ini adalah urusanku' atau 'ini adalah urusanmu'. Sepasang kekasih harus berkata 'ini adalah urusan kita'. Oneshot. Understand it : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**It's Not About Me or You, It's All About Us**

Disclaimer : selamanya bakal tetep jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei..

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : general mungkin? Atau err.. romance?

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, OC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **Ini ide tiba-tiba nemplok di kepala, jadi saya coba realisasikan di oneshot ini.. Oh ya, ada satu OC yang saya masukkan di fic ini. Seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Dengan telaten lelaki berambut secerah mentari itu merapikan seragam seorang anak lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Setelah memastikan kalau semuanya sudah beres, lelaki pirang itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Nah, Minami, ayo kita berangkat!" serunya.

"Oke~" balas Minami diiringi senyum cerianya.

Anak berusia enam tahun itu meraih tangan tan hangat yang terulur kearahnya. Di halaman rumah, sebuah Ford hitam sudah menunggu. Si lelaki membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan anak yang tadi digandengnya duduk di kursi belakang, sementara dia duduk di depan dan bersiap untuk menyetir. Sebelum menginjak pedal gas, Naruto, nama lelaki itu, menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum menatap Minami.

**.**

Genggaman tangan Minami makin erat ketika mereka –dia dan Naruto– sudah memasuki area sekolah. Naruto yang menyadari itu menghentikan langkah dan bersimpuh di depan 'adik'nya.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kau belajarlah dengan baik, ya?" ucapnya sembari membelai rambut hitam Minami.

"Tapi niichan.."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" potong Naruto lembut kemudian tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Minami.

"Un" Minami mengangguk.

Mereka kembali melangkah menuju kelas. Naruto kemudian membiarkan anak berkulit pucat itu masuk dan menghampiri guru serta teman-temannya. Dengan santai dia menunggu di kantin yang sengaja disediakan pihak sekolah taman kanak-kanak ini. Mata birunya mengedarkan pandangan ke semua sudut tempat, tak terkecuali taman kecil tempat anak-anak biasanya bermain.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan agak tergesa lelaki pirang itu menekan tombol angkat dan segera mendengar nada dingin dari lawan bicaranya.

_"Kau jadi menjemputku di bandara kan, Dobe?"_

"A- ah, itu.. Aku tidak yakin, Teme. Aku sedang menemani Minami, ini hari pertamanya di sekolah" jawab Naruto.

_"Kau sudah berjanji, Dobe. Lagipula kau kan bisa meminta seseorang mengantar Minami pulang"_

"Maaf, tapi aku juga sudah berjanji pada Minami, Sasuke"

_"Jadi kau lebih memilih memenuhi janjimu pada anak itu daripada janjimu padaku? Hn?" _Nada sinis mulai mampir di telinga Naruto.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke.."

_"Sudahlah. Aku bisa pulang naik taxi"_

Belum sempat Naruto membalas, suara saluran telepon yang terputus sudah didengarnya. Naruto menghela nafas dan memandang wallpaper yang terpampang di layar handphonenya, foto dirinya yang dirangkul Sasuke, kekasihnya. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, atau tepatnya sejak Naruto resmi menjadi kakak angkat Minami, sikap Sasuke sedikit berubah.

_'Aku akan menjemputmu, Sasuke. Tunggulah di bandara'_

Naruto mengirim pesan singkat itu sembari berharap agar kekasihnya tak akan lebih marah lagi.

**.**

"Niichan, aku menunggu di mobil saja" ucap Minami sembari menundukkan kepala.

Naruto memandang Minami yang menunduk makin dalam. Tak heran kalau Minami menolak menemui Sasuke, karena Sasuke selalu menunjukkan sikap dingin dan ketusnya pada anak itu. Naruto membelai pipi Minami dan mengangkat dagu anak itu agar mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Aku tunggu disini saja" jawab Minami pelan.

"Hhh.. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana ya"

Minami menggangguk dan tersenyum manis. Naruto membalas senyuman itu dan pergi melangkah masuk ke area bandara. Di bagian Arrival, lelaki itu menunggu kekasihnya dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan pucat melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tadaima, Dobe" bisik si pemilik tangan tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Okaeri, Teme" balas Naruto sembari memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan mengacak pelan rambut pirang lelaki dihadapannya. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal, sementara Sasuke terkikik geli. Mereka pun segera melangkah keluar dari bandara.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-san" sambut Minami sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Hn" balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto menyenggol rusuk kekasihnya dan menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tadaima" ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Nah, kau yang menyetir ya, Teme. Ini kuncinya!"

Naruto melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke dan membuka pintu belakang. Dia duduk manis disamping Minami yang menjadi amat pendiam. Sasuke masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kau pikir aku ini supirmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sembari melirik kesal.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dan merangkul Minami yang bersandar padanya. Sasuke mendengus dan segera menyalakan mesin.

# # #

Naruto menemani Minami yang asyik menyusun puzzle di atas meja, sementara Sasuke duduk di sofa tak jauh dari keduanya. Sesekali suara tawa terdengar dari pasangan 'kakak-beradik' itu. Sasuke meraih remote TV dan menekannya berkali-kali. Gusar juga diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Teme, ayo lomba menyusun puzzle!" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak mau" tolak Sasuke tanpa melirik kearah si lelaki pirang.

"Ayolah, Teme. Jarang-jarang kan kita bermain puzzle?" rajuk Naruto.

'Jarang-jarang' ? Mereka bahkan sama sekali belum pernah bermain puzzle bersama sebelumnya. Itu kan permainan anak-anak? Sasuke mengacuhkan ajakan Naruto dan kembali fokus ke layar televisi.

"Teme~" panggil Naruto manja.

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Dia tak pernah bisa tahan mendengar nada manja seperti itu dari mulut Dobe-nya. Minami menundukkan kepala, mencoba menahan tawa melihat wajah datar sang Uchiha yang kini tampak tegang.

"Teme~" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Iya, iya, aku main. Huh!" Akhirnya Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan Minami.

"Yaaay!" pekik Naruto girang.

"Mana puzzlenya?" tanya Sasuke yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Minami.

Tangan mungil Minami menyodorkan puzzle yang masih rapi. Naruto kemudian mengacak-acaknya sedemikian rupa dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau akan berlomba melawanku dan Minami. Yang menang akan mendapatkan apa pun yang dimintanya" ucap Naruto.

"Apa pun?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, apa pun yang diinginkan"

Seringai tipis tampak di bibir Uchiha muda itu. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memutuskan hal apa yang dia inginkan dari Naruto. Setelah menghitung sampai tiga, mereka segera menyusun potongan-potongan tak beraturan itu sampai membentuk sebuah gambar.

"Niichan~ Yang itu harusnya disebelah sini" ucap Minami sembari menunjuk.

"Eh? Iya kah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Itu. Yang itu tempel di sebelah sana" ucap Minami lagi.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang polos dan sesekali mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. Tanpa dia sadari, sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah datarnya. Rasanya sudah lama tak melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu, atau tepatnya setelah ibu Naruto, Kushina, meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hal itu pula yang mendorong Naruto untuk mengadopsi seorang adik untuk menemaninya. Minato, sang ayah, sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keinginan anak tunggalnya itu. Maka, jadilah Minami sebagai anak angkat keluarga Namikaze.

"Selesaaaaii~" teriak Naruto dan Minami bersamaan, membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kalah, Teme!" seru Naruto dengan telunjuk mengarah pada puzzle yang sudah rampung 80% di hadapan Sasuke.

Naruto bersorak dan memeluk Minami sembari mengacak gemas rambut hitam adiknya itu. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya dia kalah dari seorang Naruto. Lelaki bermata onyx itu menatap dua wajah ceria dihadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Sasuke, membuat dua Namikaze menoleh.

"Kau ingin apa, Minami " tanya Naruto sembari menatap mata hitam adiknya.

"Aku mau ke taman bermain bersama Niichan dan Sasuke-san. Boleh?" pinta Minami dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_.

"Besok kau tidak ada acara apa-apa kan, Teme?"

"Hn "

"Oooke! Kita ke taman bermain besok. Yaaay!"

Minami tersenyum lebar dan memeluk niichan-nya tersayang.

**.**

Naruto keluar dari dapur mungilnya. Lelaki itu baru saja selesai membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya dengan Sasuke saat mempersiapkan makan malam sore tadi. Mata birunya mengarah pada jam dinding yang menunjuk ke angka 9 dan 5. Ya, sekarang sudah jam 9.25 p.m.

Lelaki itu menapaki koridor apartemennya menuju ruang keluarga. Tapi ternyata disana tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Minami sendiri sudah tidur sejak jam 8.00 p.m tadi. Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto segera melangkah ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Lho kok?" celetuk Naruto heran ketika mendapati Sasuke tidur di tempat tidur king size-nya.

Bukan, sebenarnya dia terkejut bukan karena Sasuke berbaring disana. Kalau sedang menginap, Sasuke memang selalu tidur di kamarnya. Tapi, kali ini Sasuke tidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Minami di pelukannya. Hal itu lah yang membuat Naruto terkejut –dan takjub–. Bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke bisa tidur berdua dengan adiknya begini?

"Dasar, Teme" bisik Naruto pelan sembari membelai pipi lelaki yang dicintainya. "Oyasumi.."

# # #

Dengan langkah riang, dua Namikaze menapaki berbagai macam permainan yang ada di taman hiburan yang mereka datangi. Minami menunjuk kearah cangkir berputar (?) yang tampak ramai.

"Kau mau ikut naik, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi selalu berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Tidak"

"Ya sudah, aku main dengan Minami saja. Ayo, Minami!"

Naruto menarik tangan Minami dan mereka pun naik ke permainan itu. Sasuke memilih duduk di tempat yang disediakan, sementara mata onyxnya selalu mengarah pada Naruto.

Selesai dari permainan itu, ketiganya memutuskan untuk makan siang sebelum melanjutkan acara rekreasinya. Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto, sementara Minami duduk didepan si pemilik mata biru.

"Itadakimasu~ !" seru dua Namikaze itu, kemudian melahap ramen yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Hhh.. kau ini. Harusnya kau tidak meracuninya dengan makanan seperti itu, Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang hendak melahap sushi pesanannya.

"Ramen tidak akan meracuninya, Teme! Lagipula dia sendiri yang memesan ramen" protes Naruto.

"Dia kan meniru niichan-nya yang Dobe"

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan, Teme!"

Minami hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran 'tak penting' dua lelaki dewasa dihadapannya. Rasanya aneh juga melihat niichan tersanyangnya bertengkar kekanakan dengan orang yang baru beberapa kali ditemuinya itu.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, hn?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Eh? Ti- tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Minami pelan.

"Kau jangan berkata dengan nada seperti itu pada adikku, Teme!" tegur Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa adikmu terus memperhatikanku, Dobe"

"Apa ada yang salah, Minami?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ti- tidak kok.."

"Jangan-berbohong-padaku"

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Baru kali ini dia mendengar nada tegas penuh penekanan meluncur dari mulut kekasihnya. Minami menatap mata biru dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya heran.. Kenapa niichan dan Sasuke-san bisa sangat dekat?"

"De- dekat? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto terbata.

"Ya begitu.. Aku bingung menjelaskannya, niichan~" Minami menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melahap ramennya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak bingung. Sasuke tahu benar kalau Naruto belum membiarkan Minami tahu tentang 'hubungan' mereka. Naruto takut Minami tidak bisa menerima kebenaran yang disembunyikan niichan-nya ini.

**.**

Dengan sigap Naruto menggendong Minami yang tertidur karena kelelahan setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman bermain. Hari yang mulai gelap dan taman bermain yang sudah sepi memaksa ketiganya menyudahi rekreasi mereka hari itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Naruto yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya. Lelaki pucat itu kemudian berbalik dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Biar aku saja" ucapnya.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap lawan bicaranya bingung.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mengambil Minami dari gendongan Naruto. Dengan santai Sasuke kembali berjalan, dengan Minami digendongannya. Naruto yang masih terkejut terdiam beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau tidak suka pada Minami, Teme" ucap Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak suka. Dia sudah merebut setengah perhatianmu padaku"

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau—"

"Untukmu" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Untukmu, aku akan mencoba menyukai adik kecilmu ini"

Naruto tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke terpaksa memalingkan wajah karena lelaki itu merasa semburat merah mulai menjalar di wajah putih susunya. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil dengan santai. Perlahan Naruto menggenggam tangan dingin Sasuke, erat.

"Aku tak bisa menemanimu setiap saat karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku bepergian ke berbagai tempat untuk riset, jadi kupikir.. Minami bisa menggantikanku untuk sekedar menemanimu" papar Sasuke.

"Kau bicara seolah aku memanfaatkan Minami, Teme! Aku kan dari dulu memang ingin punya adik" cibir Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Makannya, aku tak mencegahmu ketika kau memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang anak untuk menjadi adikmu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak bisa egois dan melarangmu melakkukan hal yang baik untukmu, Dobe"

"Ya.. kau benar"

"Lagipula.." Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap iris biru milik kekasihnya. "Mempunyai adik bukanlah ide yang buruk"

Naruto kembali mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan mencium sekilas bibir hangat Naruto.

"Dan kurasa aku tahu panggilan baru Minami untuk kita, ketika dia mengetahui hubungan ini nanti" ucap Sasuke sembari membaringkan Minami di kursi belakang mobil.

"Panggilan?" Naruto menautkan alis.

"Ya. Kurasa dia akan memanggilmu 'kaasan' dan memanggilku 'tousan' " jawab Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Temeeee~ !"

Sasuke menahan tawanya dan segera duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ya, mereka harus bisa saling menghormati dan menerima keputusan masing-masing. Sasuke sadar kalau dia tak bisa bersikap egois dan memonopoli Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri, karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan sepasang kekasih tak bisa berkata 'ini adalah urusanku' atau 'ini adalah urusanmu'. Sepasang kekasih harus berkata 'ini adalah urusan kita'.

End

**Author Note : **abaaaal~ (.) Maaf, maaf, maaf.. Entah kenapa idenya kabur tanpa jejak di tengah-tengah cerita. Ini juga butuh perjuangan keras supaya ceritanya bisa kelar, hikss (T~T)

Ada yang mau me-review kah? ^^


End file.
